


Jeans

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Jeans

Normally, Jeremy isn't one for staring at his coworker's arses, especially while they're  _ at work _ . It's too unprofessional, and even if it weren't, it would still be a monumentally bad idea, considering the many cameras around, and all of the potential witnesses.

Today, though, he's tempted to make an exception. Richard has somehow squeezed himself into the tightest jeans that Jeremy has ever seen, to the point where Jeremy wonders if Richard has taken Mindy's clothes by mistake, and it's taking far too much self control not to look.

He gives in when Richard bends over to retie his shoe.


End file.
